Water traps are provided at all points where waste-water drainage systems are connected to washbasins, sinks, floor drains and the like, to prevent the spreading of bad air. The water trap is a so-called communicating vessel having two separated liquid surfaces which permit the passage of liquid while excluding air, wherein the two liquid surfaces may be subjected to different air pressures from different air systems.
Water traps are normally fitted beneath washbasins and sink units in direct connection therewith. Because of their often impractical positions, it is difficult to clean such water traps without dirtying surrounding areas.
Floor drains often have a built-in water trap, which thus forms part of a construction. It is therefore often difficult to clean floor drains and water traps that are used in conjunction with shower cabinets and bathtubs, both of which must be connected to a floor drainage system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,964 teaches a liftable plumbing trap for connection to water outlets, for instance.
Lifting of the plumbing trap taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,964, however, requires that the trap must be unscrewed from its mounting in order to be lifted. Unscrewing of the trap is effected with the aid of a strainer connected to a closure plug. The screwing action is transmitted through an arrangement of openings and hooks.
FR 65 148 teaches a water trap construction in which an insert in the water trap can be lifted with the aid of the closure valve. The insert is provided at its bottom with a water trap function. The actual water trap, however, is fixedly connected to the drain pipe and cannot therefore be lifted. It is not therefore possible to clean the water trap by lifting the insert.
DE-21 50 158 teaches a water trap, or plumbing trap, which although it can be lifted requires the attachment of a separate lifting device to this end.
The object of the present invention is to provide a water trap which can be removed in its entirety for cleaning purposes, and which is constructed to enable the seal to be removed with a simple lifting movement without the need of a separate lifting device to this end.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the invention, with a water trap of the kind defined in the preamble of Claim 1 and having the particular features set forth in the characterizing clause of said Claim.